


The Lee's in the McDaniels

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Sweat, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Roleplay Logs: Roman is working out in his home gym when he gets visited by a neighborhood boy who is friends with his little brother, Travis, who is also a cockslut looking to get laid.





	1. Fucking Travis

Travis was always told to go through the Lee's garage door. He was on his way to make an unexpected visit to his friend Josh Lee and he saw that no cars were there and began to wonder if Josh was even home. Josh's parents weren't the happiest about someone setting off their alarm though and Travis had no idea how to turn it off, and their garage door was almost always unlocked and there was no alarm attached to it for some god forsaken reason. Travis had helped himself into their home on many occasions, often while the parents weren't around, and Josh would have it no other way. Travis was a rather sordid individual and it was something Josh all too eagerly entertained and wouldn't be happy if it got out that he was fucking the blond kid from down the street. As Travis approached the garage's side door, whistling away some tune he had lost a while ago, he began to hear loud music that would pucker the lips of the old ladies and prudish mothers that lived around this place. It was a classy neighborhood in a gated community, everyone here was doctors or lawyers or something important like that, and they were all incredibly tightly wound. It was something Travis relished in unwinding. He looked over his shoulder almost devilishly checking if he could see any of the ostrich necked old women who would put out as much as a nun. He turned the doorknob walking in, the music began to blast loudly as the door cracked and even louder as it began to swing open and then fade again as he shut the door behind him.

Roman had decided to come home for the weekend for some family event. Gave him some time to spend time with his faggot younger brother. Most of the time it was just the two of them working out. Mainly because Roman continued to drill the masculine mentality into his brother's head. He was totally okay with his brother being gay as long as he wasn't the one taking it up the ass. Cause that a dick in the ass is what really made you gay. His family had left for the afternoon and wouldn't be back until that night. Roman decided he'd kick back today and get a work out in his old spot. Maybe he'd hit up Vanessa from down the street to bang it out in his old room. With the house to himself, he blasted the speakers in the garage while he worked out. He was in between sets and texting Vanessa to come over when Travis walked into the garage. He only met this kid a few times, and he knew that this must be the other faggot that Josh was hooking up with just by looking at him. "Sup Trav," Roman nodded and got off the bench. He pocketed his a little pissed off that Vanessa was being a total bitch right now. Something about a boyfriend. Never stopped him before. Roman walked over to Travis to give him a bro fist bump. The towering Asian stud was more than a head taller than Travis, and definitely twice as built.

"Sup" Travis said convincingly enough as he gave a solid fist bump. Most people couldn't tell by looking at him. He didn't exactly give off the vibe of "I like it rough and as dirty as possible" but he did. Even in his beige sweatshirt that hugged him tightly, giving him the appearance of being slightly more muscular than he was, and his pure white shorts and his incredible well maintained hair gave the impression of a kid who knew too little of the world, but the eyes, the eyes were filled with the wander lust in that they wandered and they lusted. Travis looked over Roman, eyeing up the man's obviously impressively built physique. He wondered if Josh would be the same in a few years. He had a bit of pudge to him and he wasn't nearly as tall but he was getting there. "Is anyone here or just you, wanted to play some video games with Josh?" Travis asked, using his usual codeword of "video games" as if he'd ever picked up a controller in his life besides that one time where a guy got a little weird with it. Travis leaned on the doorway, feeling the solid wood of the door against his back and continued to pretend that he was paying attention to Roman's face and not his sweaty chest. It wasn't particularly warm or cold outside. It was a perfectly mild day, but in the garage it felt like a hot summer day, and Roman's sweaty work-out body wasn't helping Travis' heating situation either.

"Video games?" Roman cocked a curious brow. He looked Travis over again. This dude definitely was the kid that his brother was fucking. Josh was shit at video games and Roman knew it from experience. He caught Travis looking over his muscular body and decided to flex a bit for him just to tease. "You know, I was just about finished with my work out. Was gonna go bang the Whitehall girl down the road. You know who I'm talking about? Vanessa? That bitch got a fuckin' girlfriend now. Anyways. I'm not doing anything this afternoon now. Why don't you stick around til J gets back?" Roman stepped in a bit closer and brought a sweaty muscular arm around Travis's shoulders to guide him into the house. He shut down the power in the garage with the music finally turning off. The neighbors would be glad. "Josh, I got question for you. Is my brother seeing anyone? Like, is he fucking anyone? I wanna make sure my bro is taken care of, you feel me?" he asked him as they walked to the kitchen together. His arm still draped around Travis's shoulders as if they were a couple. The stud's natural musk was flowing over the air around them.

There was a noticeable twitch in Travis' right cheek followed by him quirking one eyebrow up and then a lopsided grin on his face. Travis nodded along, not really paying attention. He knew the chick, his brother dated her when they were his age and she was an uptight bitch then and a stone cold one now. The blonde only snapped out of his absent minded starring when he heard the phrase "stick around" and his eyes snapped up. "Yeah?" He felt that sweaty arm wrap around him. Roman was coated and smelled fucking great. Travis could already feel his cock plumping up. "That depends on how much you know. I hear he's dating some uptight christian chick, kind of girl that doesn't do nothing but anal." Travis was taking long breaths now, Roman's sweaty pit was quickly becoming a fascination of his. So was his body which was quickly making Travis a believer in God. It was too perfect. "He gets around though." Travis shrugged with a knowing grin plastered on his face. He wondered if Roman knew about how gay his little brother actually was and how Travis was getting it from him whenever Travis wanted a cock. He also knew that Josh had plugged more than a few other holes too, all dudes, but he wasn't about to out one of his friends, especially if that friend had a fucking thick cock.

"Christian chick, huh? Sounds like a real freak. You know I used to bang a few of those bible thumpers when I used to live here," Roman grinned and reached down to grab his bulge to give it a hefty shake. Roman was in all matters an upgraded version of his brother. Taller, stronger, and the sheer girth of his cock flopping around in his hand could already be seen in his shorts. "Those bitches could suck a dick. They were definitely calling me god when they were riding my dick though." "Yo, Trav, you want a drink?" he asked as they reached the kitchen. Roman looked down at him with his cock still in hand. Maybe he was asking him if he wanted a drink of water or a drink from his cock. Travis looked like one of those uptight bible thumpers that he was just talking about. With Vanessa out of the picture for the weekend, Roman was going to need to find a replacement hole. Travis seemed like a perfect candidate right now.

"Yeah, I could go for something." Travis said with his eyes firmly planted on Roman's cock. He licked his lip, biting it gently. He could feel his heart beginning to thump wildly and the thrill rise up from his chest. Roman was definitely Travis' type, tall, masculine, older, muscled, and probably one of the most hung people he ever met just from the looks of that bulge. Josh was probably the biggest, and he wondered just how big the Lee's cocks got. Travis leaned forward onto the counter, and his ass pushed out slightly. It was an obvious pose but he made it seem so natural, like he was unintentionally showing off his ass to the other man. It was thick, even the baggy shorts clung tight around it. Travis was no slouch either, but he was much more toned, leaner, softer looking, but his ass was round, bubbly, thick, and fuckable in all meanings of the word. "What do you got?" He asked, feigning interest as he peered into the fridge from behind Roman. He was really looking at the man's muscled back, admiring the striations and the sweat. He wondered how it would feel to wrap his arms around them while being pounded senseless.

Roman grinned as he saw Travis full on staring at his cock. He had always wondered what a dude's mouth would feel like stretched out on his cock or how tight their ass would be. Sure, he fucked a few girls in the ass before, but he could only imagine how tight a toned duded like Travis would feel like. Roman pulled out two bottles of Gatorade from the fridge and tossed one to Travis. He pulled out a protein shake for himself and quickly chugged it before opening up the second Gatorade for himself. Each time, he brought that massive cannon ball arm up with a slight flex as he drank from the bottles. "Yo, I gotta take a shower," he told him and started to walk out of the kitchen. He turned and looked over his shoulder. "You comin?"

Travis was only mildly paying attention again, it was rare he got so air-headed with a guy but there was something about Roman that just made him feel like a ditz. He wasn't a dumbass, he knew that, but fuck, he couldn't think straight right now. The outline of Roman's dick was stuck in his head now, and when he realized that Roman asked him something he looked surprised, his face turned red as if he got caught with his hands in the candy jar. "Uh yeah." He said as he tried to force a grin out. Roman was pushing all of his buttons and more. It was throwing Travis incredibly off. Travis followed Roman closely, almost too closely. He could feel the body heat radiate off Roman and there were point where his own erection brushed against Roman's thigh or ass. It took Travis a moment to actually realize what was happening, and he grew steadily more excited, his heart pounding in anticipation. Josh was a mean fucker, but he was always bragging about Roman being an asshole, Travis was more than curious at this point. His mind was in a fog as he was led by Roman to some part of the house he'd probably been to more than a few times, but in this moment he didn't even know up from down or left from right, all that was in his mind was Roman's incredibly muscled back and the sound of his own heavy breathing as he took in as much of Roman's musk as he could.

Roman brought his arm around Travis's shoulders again, pulling his head just beneath that sweaty deep muscular pit."You don't need to play stupid, bro. I get it. My brother is fuckin' your brains out right? You got that hungry look on your face all the girls get after I fuck em. How can you fuckin' resist it? We Lee boys are alpha fuckers after all. Glad my bro got it too," he chuckled as he lead him into his old room.

Travis gulped as he felt the sweaty pit on his skin, it felt electric. "Good to know." Travis breathlessly sighed. "He's been at me since we were 12." Travis moaned as he immediately jumped on Roman, pressing their bodies together, one hand going for Roman's cock and the other to one of his pecs. He forced himself out of auto-pilot mode, he didn't want to just be another notch on Roman's belt, he was going to give him a run for his money. "He didn't pop my cherry though." Travis said, as if to allude to his intentions. "I popped his." He added almost as an afterthought as he licked his lips again, pushing his face into Roman's chest, taking a big long whiff and tasting the sweat on his lips. He wasn't into sweat, he wasn't into stink, but holy fuck Roman was turning him on like crazy right now, his hips were gyrating against that monster all on his own. "Fuck, how big are you?" Travis grunted as he continued rubbing Roman up and down through his shorts, trying to find the head. or to even find a spot he could wrap his hand around..

"I knew Joshy was a little faggot too," Roman shook his head in a bit of disappointment. He raised his arms and folded them behind his head as he relaxed. Travis was just another hungry slut to him. Another worshiper of Roman. "That's it, get in there and lick me clean. You got a nice mouth on you, fag," Roman chuckled with his deep baritone. "How big am I? Why don't you get my dick out and find out?" he teased. He brought a hand down to Josh's ass. In a more aggressive move, he slid his hand into the back of his shorts so he could get a handful of his ass cheek. One of his thick digits were already prodding at his hole. Meanwhile, he could feel Travis's hand running over his semi-hard cock, already 12 inches and as thick as the Gatorade bottle he had tossed him earlier. "Strip," Roman ordered as he slipped his finger from the hole.

"I'll pull it out when I'm ready to pull it out." Travis said as he brought his hand up and snuck it into Roman's shorts, his fingers gliding through his pubes to his cock. Travis tried to his his little freakout to feeling the girth. This was something he'd never experienced before, this cock was too fucking big. Travis himself was a bit of a size queen and could only get off if the thing fucking him was bigger than 6 and a half inches, but this took the fucking cake and then some. It still got Travis' heart pumping. It couldn't have been that thick, it was impossible, it must have been a trick or something. Either way Travis was not backing down. Travis was so into his worshiping and just trying to figure out Roman's cock that he felt a bit pissed that Roman would just order him around like that. Travis was a challenger but even still there was this odd feeling in Travis' mind that made him want to do what Roman said. Travis moaned begrudgingly and pulled away, he had been slowly making his way towards Roman's pits, eagerly wanting to just bury his face in until he had licked each individual hair clean, but he didn't want to just dive in, he was taking his time making out with his chest, which was also super into, but the end goal was just in sight.

"You're brother was right, you are an asshole." Travis sneered as he brought his arms down, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. The thick cotton peeling off like a banana, revealing his body underneath. He kept totally smooth, his chest pushed out showing that he was working on his size at least, but the general flatness of his stomach showed that he also wasn't nearly as dedicated as Roman. Too muscular to be called a twink but too skinny to be called a hunk or a stud Travis had the body of a swimmer, the ass of a hiker, and the cock of a champion, though as Travis would learn barely over half of Roman's size. He preferred to use his ass mostly, with no interest in his own cock, he rarely got off in his encounters and he preferred it that way, but Roman was making his dick HARD. Travis' pants were the next thing to go, he wasn't wearing any underwear either so as he pulled first began in the front, pulling it over his thick girth. He got just below his balls before turning around and pushing the backside down as well, which was caught on his bubbly ass. Roman had the cock to end all cocks, Travis had the ass to end all asses. It was round and the way it jiggled was heavenly. He pushed his shorts down over his cheeks. Travis was trying to tease but his own excitement was getting in the way, and as soon as his ass was clear he was stepping out of his shorts faster than he had ever stepped out before.

Roman just grinned as Travis gave him lip. His eyes were locked on the twink between his tree trunk legs. He loved seeing their faces when they got a good feel through his sweaty pubes and touched that monster meat for the first time. Just to toy with him, Roman flexed his dick. The entire meat throbbed in Travis's hand as he tried to pump it. With the twink finally naked, Roman reached over to grab onto Travis' hair then swiftly smacked him across the face before spitting on him. "Yeah, I've been told that before, faggot," Roman chuckled. He pulled Travis in close and could feel the twink's prick gliding against his abs. With another tug, he shoved Travis into his hairy pit. He saw the way the twink was salivating looking at them and decided to allow him to worship them properly. Roman's other hand reached down to grope Travis's body. Working his way down his back to his ass, until he was able to take a chunk of the fag meat in his palm. Slowly, he worked his way to his ass, circling a finger against the entrance before shoving the thick digit deep into him. "Damn, faggot, you got a nice ass," he compliment with a deep groan. He could only imagine how his dick would feel tearing into him later.

"Hey, what the fffFF-" Travis was about to bitch about Roman's roughness when he was suddenly thrust inside that pit. He blinked for a moment as the sweat rubbed into his face and dripped into his open mouth, his tongue darted out and it tasted fucking terrible, salty, bitter, and oh so intoxicating. The instant he tasted it he was hooked. Travis wrapped one hand part of the way around Roman's bicep, holding it tight as he smothered himself in the crook of his armpit, slobbering and worshiping it. Travis body writhed, his back arched, pushing his ass out into the man's fingers as he felt them. The big calloused fingers teasing his skin like nothing else. Most the men around here worked shitty office jobs and had smooth hands, but Roman's were rough, they felt well worked and they scraped against his skin in all the right ways. They pushed into Travis' ass and he began to milk it as if it was a cock, squeezing the digit tightly as Roman began to finger fuck him. Travis may have been a slut, but his ass was pretty tight, he took good care of it and it showed and he definitely knew how to use it. Travis was beginning to lose himself. He could feel his cock leaking between his legs. It jerked on its own and globs of precum leaked out onto the ground beneath him. He also felt it occasionally bump into Roman's leg, or at least what he thought was his leg. Travis was growing desperate and horny, and he wasn't thinking straight as he reached down with his free hand and began pushing at Roman's shorts. "Godf you're so fuckinf fhot." Travis moaned without stopping his intense slobberfest all over Roman's sweaty pit.

"God damn you have a nice tight ass," Roman moaned out as Travis's ass milked the thick digit. He shoved a second one in to stretch him out a bit further. "Much tighter than Vanessa's ass. You're gonna be my little pussy bitch every time I'm in town, got it? You better have your ass ready for me. I don't fuckin' care if you're hooking up with some other dude. You better get your ass over here if you want a taste of these pits again," Roman ordered and sunk his fingers in deep. He could feel Travis pushing down his shorts, and forcing his cock to slip free with a wet slap against his abs. Only semi-hard and Roman was already bigger than whatever Josh had between his legs. "You better not tell my brother about this shit," Roman warned as he pulled his face from his pit. "Or you're never going to get a taste of this again," he threatened and held Travis's face inches away from his other untouched sweaty pit.

Travis looked sweaty, his face read and his pupils dilated. His eyes were fixated on Roman's other unwashed pit. "Y-yes sir." He grunted, he'd never stuttered like that in his life, he'd also never said "yes sir" to anyone seriously before. He was finding that he was unable to keep up his cocky, over confidence with Roman, in fact Roman was absolutely destroying it. "No one will know. I'll be here." Travis promised breathlessly. His hands desperately tugging at Roman's unmoving body, trying to pull it closer to him. One wrapped around his bicep while the other held onto Roman's Adonis belt. He was starting to realize something was very wrong here, Everything about Roman, his scent, his taste, it was addictive, it was making his head spin, it was making his cock as hard as a rock and that was a rare achievement for Travis.

Roman released Travis's hair and let him dive into the unwashed pit. He brought his arm down around his head to completely smother him. The bicep that Travis held onto flexed for him, rounding out and hardening in his hand. His other hand slipped out of Travis's tight hole so he could take hold of his. Slipping it between Cole's legs, he smacked it a few times against the hole before lifting Travis's hips a bit, so he could line the head up with it. "You ready?" Roman teased as he suddenly plunged the bulbous head into his hole, only pushing up just enough to jam against his prostate.

Travis suddenly shouted as his head popped out. "JESUS FUCK!" He wasn't prepared for that, and that was probably a good thing, because there was no way that thing was getting inside him while he was realizing it. "JESUS FUCKING FUCK!" He cried out, his entire body stiffening. He could feel his legs trembling, his eyes looked panicked. He looked down and watched as his cock spewed out cum. That was the fastest he'd ever came, the pressure against his prostate was forcing everything out of him. "HOLY FUCK!" he exclaimed again, staring at Roman's smiling cocky face. Travis' hands tightened around Roman's shoulders and biceps. Roman was holding Travis' weight single handily, there was now way Travis could be able to stand while taking this. He was looking down on Roman now, his mouth agape and his eyes wide in shock. He didn't fully comprehend what was happening. It felt like someone just shoved a fucking football up his ass.

"I don't know what you're screaming about. Your ass just swallowed my dick up. Damn, it feels fuckin' amazing. It's like you were made to take this dick," Roman teased then felt the hot cum rush over his pecs and abs. "Feels even better when you cum. It's like your trying to suck my dick up your ass. Well, alright then," Roman grunted and thrusted his hips up to slam nearly half his length into Travis. The force was enough to force Travis to fall and hold onto Roman's body for dear life. "You want it all, don't you? You want to feel what a real cock feels like?"

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Travis cried out as he felt the cock violate him deeper than any other cock did before, and it was still pushing inwards. He could feel his insides shifting to make room for it, stretching to accommodate not only the length but the sheer girth of it. His hot insides twitched, tightened, and squeezed around the cock flesh. Travis never felt so full, he could feel the cock pressing against his prostate uncomfortably, the pressure forcing all of the cum out of him in large globs. It was like a fountain. There were several points where Travis thought he could feel another orgasm but he really couldn't tell anymore, the pain/pleasure combo was so blinding that all he saw was white and all he felt was mind numbing sensations. Travis' head rested on Roman's shoulder as he sobbed into the man's neck. His arms were flung around Roman's body without any real thought, he was just clinging onto him so he wouldn't fall to the ground, his legs quivered around Roman's waist. He felt his cock pressed against Roman's abs, the sweat stimulating and smearing the cum against his cock, it made Travis moan more, though it was hard to tell what exactly was making him moan as he was almost constantly making a noise. He couldn't stop. The cry-sob-moaning screams of "FUCK!" were echoeing through the house, it was good they were alone because Travis was a screamer.(edited)

"Damn, pussy boy. Don't worry, the girls squirt just like you when my dick gets inside them too," Roman teasingly whispered into his ear. "Your my bitch now, got that? You want all this dick, don't you? You better start begging. Beg me to fill your ass. Beg for every last inch of it." Roman wrapped one arm around Travis's body while the other supported his hips as they sunk lower. He planted his feet on the bed and slowly started to push his hips up into Travis' stretched hole. "You're never going to find a dick like this too fill you up again. You're gonna be begging me to come back," he warned him. His cock throbbed and the girth only got thicker. Each throb forced a glob of pre to coat Travis' insides, continuing to pour that addictive seed into him. "You want me to pull it out?"

"Nooo!" Travis cried out, the word loud and ill formed, desperate sounding. He was feeling the heat over take his body. Roman's body was naturally hot, Travis thought he felt feverish, but now his own inner temperature was growing to match and he was working up a sweat of his own. His back shifted as if he was trying to get comfortable but there was no position of comfort for him with a cock that was thicker than a fucking soda can and nearly 2 whole feet long jabbing into his guts. He thought he could feel it press out against his stomach, but he was too busy clinging on for dear life to actually bother checking if he could actually feel a noticeable bulge in his stomach. "Fuck me! Please fuck me!" his whimpering moans vibrated against Roman's shoulder, Travis' face wet with sweat, slobber and possibly tears (it was hard to tell at this point) and his upper torso red. "Fuck it all to me!" His speech was growing increasingly slurred, and his sentences more and more broken. He couldn't take much more of it, his cock definitely couldn't. He felt several surges of cum leave him, more than he ever thought possible. There was puddles in the floor from the sheer amount of jizz Roman fucked out of him, and he was a VERY thorough fucker. Each time Travis felt a significant shift his body twitched, his hips seized and his cock jerked, but now he was barely shooting anything, all of his baby making juice was on his own and Roman's chest and at their feet, mingling with the sweat as Travis' chest rubbed into Roman's.

With the Travis' legs wrapped around his torso, Roman carried him over to the bathroom then angled his body against the door frame so he could get a view of himself getting impaled by Roman's fag busting cock. "Fuckin' love seeing white bitches like you cry out on my dick," Roman grunted with another thrust. His cock sunk deeper and deeper until Roman's balls were pressing up against Travis' ass. Now that his cock was buried in Travis, he started to slowly drag himself out then piston himself back in. Slowly, he began to pick up speed while his cock pumped pre into him and spilled onto the tiled floor below. "God damn, your ass still feels so tight around my dick. You really want this cum. Fuckin' little faggot. Beg for my cum in your ass," he growled as his thrusts started to become faster while barely easing up on the ferocity.

The cold wood felt like ice against his skin. He barely even recognized that he moved. the intense sensation of having his rectum stretched out on that ridiculously fat cock was making him delirious. "Fuck, cum in me!" He whined loudly, drool leaking down from his mouth as he bounced up and down. Each motion made his vision blur, It felt like Roman was ramming his entire arm inside his ass, which would be an accurate comparison to the sheer size of his cock. "Cum... cum in me..." Travis repeated himself. It felt like Roman was deflowering him each thrust. He never felt so utterly overwhelmed. The sound of wet slapping noises as his ass bounced into Roman's hips and Roman's horse-nuts slapped into his ass in turn. His stomach felt full, his actual stomach, he could only imagine how much cum Roman produced, in between the point where his mind was wiped with pleasure. Everything about it made Travis feel hot. The feeling of all the precum inside him, the sensation of Roman's muscles flexing around him, the feeling of his insides being pushed out of the way to make room for the sheer size of Roman's cock. Roman made Travis into a moaning bitch, which is something no one had been able to come even close to doing before.

Roman leaned down to start biting and sucking on Travis' neck. He was going to leave him with something more than just a gaping hole. With every few thrusts, Roman's lips moved to a different spot on Travis's neck, collar bone and chest. "I don't fuckin' care how many times my brother fucks this ass. You remember how much you crave my dick," Roman growled. With a few more harsh thrusts, Roman's cock started to explode inside of him. Ropes after ropes of cum start to flood Travis' stomach. When he finally filled him to the brim, the cum started to gush from his ass and onto the bathroom floor. Hell, Roman could taste it on Travis' breath when he finally started to lock lips with him.

Roman's possessiveness was something Travis wasn't used to. Most guys just wanted a pump and dump, Travis felt that Roman wanted to literally own his ass. The stretched out feeling Travis had in his ass didn't give Travis much reason to believe otherwise. Travis wasn't normally a sloppy kisser but when Roman's lips crashed onto his Travis couldn't really compose himself. Roman just dominated his mouth, he could feel the man's tongue shoot down his throat and he was seeing stars. He'd never been fucked like this in his life. Worse the torrent of cum felt like Niagra falls was letting loose in his ass. The amount of cum flooding out of Roman was impossible. The pressure Travis felt as his stomach began to swell as the literal gallons of seed unloaded inside him was almost unbearable uncomfortable. Travis cried out in pleasure as he felt his stomach press into Roman's perfect abs, his abs disappearing underneath his taught cum-swollen gut. He didn't think it was possible to be this full, but he was.

"This ass is mine now. Got it, faggot," Roman growled against his lips. His hands dug into Travis' ass as he humped into him a few more times. The massive stud had Travis pinned against the door frame with his muscles flexing every time he shot another rope into Travis' guts. Roman carried Travis into the shower with his dick still lodged into him. There was no need to pull out right away unless they were over a drain. All that cum would've been a bitch to mop up. At least he had this cum drunk faggot to do it if he told him. The sex god lifted Travis slowly, gallons of cum spilled from his ass almost immediately. He let Travis down to sit in the half filled tub while he stroked the cum from his dick. "C'mere and get a taste of it," Roman ordered. With a cum soaked hand, he grabbed onto Travis' hair to pull him into the meat stick that was just balls deep in him.

"FUCK!" Travis grunted when he felt the dick leave him. His hand instantly shot down and felt the first big glob fall from his ass. He stuck his fingers inside of it, one by one until he had all five inside and it cum still flooded out of his ass his ass was gaped pretty badly, he could feel his hole twitching as it tried to close again. "Fuuuck!" Travis looked up just in time to feel Roman's hand grip his head and pull him toward. His mouth instantly wrapped as far around the head as he can manage. He couldn't take much, his cock was literally as big as a fucking Gatorade bottle and Travis didn't know how to dislocate his jaw yet, though he figured if Roman owned him now he better end up learning. Travis' hand reached up grabbing the cock mid-shaft as he suckled on it, his tongue darted out gliding along his piss-slit gently as he felt the fuck juices oozing out of it. He was savoring the fuck out of it, his lips gently squeezing against it. He looked up at Roman, his muscled body, his cocky face and made the most desperate fuck me eyes he could with his mouth outstretched over that cock. His head shifted to the side, his tongue sliding around the rim of the head as he continues to clean off the cock that is fresh out of his ass, not seeming to care at all about that fact. His free hand slipped out of his ass and he held his bloated cum gut as it slowly shrank as his body's muscles slowly purged the cum from his insides.

Roman leaned his head back in the running water as his cock got cleaned off by the kid's mouth. "Ah, fuck yeah, suck my dick..." he moaned out. The massive cock was hardening again, pre drooling from the head to land Travis. When Roman brought his head back forward to look down at Travis, he reached down to grab him by the throat and pull him up into the air. "Damn, you already drained a lot of my man butter out of you? Don't worry, let's fill you back up," Roman spoke. He brought his hands down to Travis' stretched ass to lift him higher. Roman leaned in to push his wet muscular body against the cock hungry faggot in his hands. "This what you want, faggot? You want to be speared on my cock again?" Roman teased him by pushing just the head into his hole, slowly prodding him in and out.

Travis' stomach was still mildly full and bulging from cum so it felt like a soft cushion when Roman's impressively cut abs pressed into it. He could feel the cock push against his hole, the head slipping in and Travis instantly felt a moan escape his lips as the fat cockhead invaded his stretched out hole. Travis wrapped his arms around Roman and hung onto his broad shoulders. He began moaning into the larger man's ear, moaning out how amazing he felt, how much he wanted Roman's loads inside him. The previous load helped lube the entry for Roman's cockhead to slip right in. As soon as Travis felt it he tried clamping down, pulling it inside him with his ass muscles, he felt so loose but Roman's cock was also so extraordinarily big, almost like it was a perfect fit. He could feel it popping in and out, causing him to gasp each time. The deeper it went the higher his voice got and the more desperate his moans became.

Massive arms reached up to grab onto Travis' shoulders while he continued to piston his hammer into the over stretched hole. The sloshing sounds echoed in the bathroom with the clapping of Roman's bull balls smacking Travis' ass. "God damn, faggot, you're ass can take a real pounding. I should fuck eager faggots like you more often," Roman growled into his ear. Roman was relentless in breeding Travis' ass and even as he started to pump another load into his expanding stomach, he continued to drill him for another hour. When he was finally done, he lifted Travis off of his dick and dropped him onto the cold tile. "Alright, fuck toy, get the fuck out of here. Your ass is getting loose. I want that shit tight again the next time I see you," Roman ordered as he stepped over him, that rock hard donkey dick still swaying as he moved.

Travis hit the ground with a thud, confused and disorientated. He felt like he had just spent the last 20 minutes riding an 18 inch vibrator, and he might as well have. "Wh-wha...?" He grunted, he wasn't expecting Roman to be so cold to him, but he got the hint. Wobbling to his feet, nearly slipping on the huge amount of cum dripping from him. He had to basically stick his fist inside his ass to keep it from leaking cum everywhere, and his gut was so heavy and full, it'd take him far too long to empty himself out. Travis felt something resembling shame wash over him as he attempted to get dressed, he walked out of Roman's room without saying a word, his face red as he walked down the street towards his house with his gut pushing his sweater up and his hand awkwardly down the back of his pants, helplessly trying to keep Roman's load from spilling out before he got home. Each movement made his cock just hurt, he came so much he must have rubbed the inside raw. He just felt so completely used. 


	2. Fucking Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy, Travis' Older Brother, decides to check out why his little brother looks so used.

It wasn't even an hour later when there was another McDaniel knocking on Roman's door. Roy, Travis older brother who was going to a nearby college was at home when he saw his brother come home in such a disheveled and ridiculous state. Travis didn't budge when questioned, but Roy also wasn't one to leave well enough alone. He thought of his brother as a bit of a slut and a fuckup, but Roy was intrigued by how his brother not only looked with cum dripping off his clothes and his body obviously wrecked, but he smelled like a gym just about and it permeated the house, making Roy's heart pound in his chest. It took him about five minutes to figure out just where Travis had gone to and there he was knocking on the Lee's door.

Roman was still pretty pent up after turning out Travis. The only way he'd get this down was if he found another hole to fill or he worked out until it subsided. After kicking out the loose bottom bitch, Roman headed back into the work out to get a set in on the bench press. He got one set in and then heard the banging on the front door. "Damn, needy bitch already coming back for more," Roman shook his head. The giant jock got up from the bench, wiping the sweat from his forehead then headed over to the front door. To his surprise he saw Roy standing there. The older McDaniel had gone to high school with him. While they weren't really friends, Roman knew who this guy was. "Sup, Roy," Roman nodded at him, leaning on the door frame with one arm above his head to reveal the deep sweaty pit. The stud still smelled like sweat and cum.

Roy looked a little unimpressed. His eyes flicked across Roman's body and if he had an attraction, he was trying not to show it. But he did stiffen his posture and puff out his chest. He wasn't much taller than Travis, and he was only marginally more impressive body wise, but he had the signature McDaniel ass alright. It must have been some kind of dominant gene because they all had impressively large and round asses. It looked pretty amazing in the loose and expensive looking thick, cotton drawstring pants. His shirt was a simple long sleeve v-neck that clung to the lean muscle that Roy had giving him an impressive upper class pretty boy look to him. "My brother came home a bit ago looked like he got fucked up pretty bad but he didn't wanna talk about it." Roy said in a slight accusatory tone. "Your little brother around by any chance?" Roy pushed his head in and looked around the house, it didn't look like anyone was here and the blaring music coming from the garage made Roy think Roman was the only one around. His eyes discretely raked across Roman's sweat muscles and he smelled what was definitely the scent of sweat and fucking. Roman reeked of it. Roy's eyes came to rest on Roman's own face and despite being nearly a whole foot shorter Roy kept his head propped at an angle as if looking down on Roman.

Roman reached up to scratch one of his thick pecs, flexing the muscle in Travis' face. "Ah, yeah, Travis was here a little while ago. Just found out my bro is a little faggot like yours. Just like you, McDaniel," Roman teased. The bigger stud stepped aside to let Roy get a full look inside. Why don't you come in, McDaniel?" Roman strongly suggested and reached out an arm to wrap it around Roy's broad shoulders. "My bro is inside the garage working out with me," he lied to lead him into the garage, kicking the door shut behind him.

Roy didn't appreciate the arm around him getting his shirt all sweaty (It was Taiwanese 100% cotton he'd ruin it trying to get the sweat stain out) but there was also something about Roman that Roy felt a little uneasy about in a very strange way. Roy wasn't typically afraid of bigger guys, he knew that half the time they were mostly full of bullshit and if they were willing to fight Roy could easily out run them. Roman on the other hand had this aura around him, it wasn't menacing, but it was dominating. The air of sexual tension around him could have been cut with a butter knife and it made Roy's cock twitch slightly. Roy wouldn't admit it but he was pretty much just as much as a horn dog as Travis, but he liked to think of himself more selective and more "upper class" than that. "Sorry to interrupt... whatever you were doing. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of things. He reeked of cum, and well... you know." Roy's nose crinkled as he breathed in straight from Roman's pit which was very near his head now, It was definitely the same scent that was on Travis and Roy was amazed that it was so potent, he wondered how the fuck Roman's musk dominated everything else so much, it was getting hard to really focus just from the short time he'd been there.

The both of them stepped into the garage and Roman looked around. "Damn, looks like Josh must have dipped out," Roman shrugged as he shut the garage door behind Travis. From one of the mirrors that lined the walls in the garage, Roman got a good look at that signature McDaniel ass. This dude could put a few of the girls he regularly fucked to shame. It certainly made his own crotch stir in his gym shorts. "You alright, bro?" Roman cocked a brow as he looked down to see the growing bulge in those cotton pants. "I mean, I don't know why you're looking for Joshy anyways, McDaniel," Roman spoke with his deep baritone in Roy's ear. He pulled his head into his sweaty pit as he wrapped the arm down a bit with his hand on Roy's chest. "Your bro had a nice ass, Roy, so do you."

The motion caught Roy off guard and for a brief moment he was buried in Roman's pit, the stink penetrating his nose, the pheromones hitting his brain causing his cock to shoot up like diamonds. His mouth opened to scream and he got a mouthful of Roman's pit sweat which seeped into his tongue, attacking his brain from another angle. He chose a really fucking bad day to skip out on underwear. It took Roy a few seconds too long to slip out of that hold. "Dude what the fuck?!" He growled, his perfectly kept hair now a complete mess and his face covered in sweat. His hands immediately come up to palm at his hair, trying to arrange it back into the unkempt perfection he had it moments ago. He refrained from snidely remarking that the haircut probably cost more than what he made in his last pay check because he felt it was in poor taste, he wasn't a complete snob after all.

That barreling chest bounced as Roman chuckled. He glanced down again to see that Roy was sporting a nice boner. He looked bigger than his younger brother, but that wasn't what Roman was aiming for. "You know, I should really thank your, bro. Never would have considered fucking dudes before," he explained as he reached over for Roy's shoulders again to forcefully pull him from the door, dragging him over to the bench press. The barbell had at least 300lbs on it. Roman shoved Roy to sit down on the bench then pulled him by his styled hair to shove his face into his bulge to give him a real whiff. "I mean, I'm still not a faggot like you two, but a hole is a hole."

"Dude fuck!" Roy cried out in pain as his hair was pushed in every which direction, ruining He could feel his soft cheeks brush against the fabric which also smelled incredibly musky. He was left to wonder how much of it was him working out or if he just didn't bath, either way it melted into this intoxicating aroma that was just driving him up a wall. It wasn't even a full minute before the first moan of pleasure escaped Roy's lips. He at least did last longer than his brother in that regard. His hands gripped Roman's shorts, pulling them tightly until they slipped the shorts just below his muscled ass. They seemed to catch on Roman's colossal dick however. The thing was massive.

"Just a little bit more..." Roman spoke slow. The fabric of the shorts slowly slid down the hardening dick before it finally gave way. The meat hammer sprang up to crash just underneath Roy's chin like a powerful uppercut. He was sure that if he wasn't holding Roy's hair, the honored faggot would have flown off the bench. The free hand reached down to barely wrap around the girth so he could smack Roy's face a few times with the sweaty meat. "You got a nice set of DSLs," Roman complimented him as he rubbed the sex muscles against Roy's thick lips. "What's wrong? Not really complaining anymore now that you got a smell of it, are you? What the fuck were you going to do if you saw my bro anyways? You were going to get down like you are now and suck his dick, weren't you? Don't worry, why don't you go ahead and service my dick instead."

Roy's face looked confused, his eyebrows wrinkled and unwrinkled like he was fighting back the desire to dive right in and the knowledge that this guy was just an asshole. "F-fuck you." He said, his eyes never leaving Roman's cock. "I don't need your fucking cock, asshole. I get plenty." He gulped as he managed to tear his eyes away for a moment "Bigger ones too." He said in a snobby tone. It was obviously a lie. Roy was still glancing at the shaft like he couldn't believe it's size. The length was one thing, but it was girthy as fuck too. He now realized why Travis looked so fucking... fucked up. Roy hadn't moved from his position, with Roman's hand on his head, fucking up his hair, he didn't have much movement choices. He just sat there, sneering with the occasional glance at Roman's cock. "You wouldn't fucking dare touch me." He grunted. "My dad's a lawyer, I can have you for everything your worth." He topped off his threats with a cocky smirk, it was almost as if he was telling Roman to do his worst.

Roman slowly stroked the tip of his cock down midway to produce a thick blob of pre. It drooled from the head with a long rope that splashed onto Roy's face while he threatened him. "You know, I could fuck your face in like I did with Trav, but I think I have a better way to get you to beg," Roman chuckled. He pulled Roy to lay down on his stomach on the bench then sat on his back to keep him pinned down. The bigger stud, reached over for the barbell and brought it down a few racks until it was just touching Roy's shoulders keeping him pinned down with no where to go. He got off of the snobby bottom and yanked down Roy's pants to reveal that glorious ass. "Damn, that's nice piece of meat," Roman cooed with a hard spank to his left cheek then another to his right. "You think all I got to do is flash my dick to get someone on it. I got a few other tricks to get the bitches moaning my name," he spoke as he got down to his knees behind Roy. With a hand on each cheek, he leaned in and gave Roy's mancunt a nice long lick before swirling his tongue around the tight entrance.

"H-hey, you can't fucking do this!" Roy's voice strained as all of Roman's weight rested on him. He could feel the jock's hot ass and nutsack rest on his back. He could feel the cock drooling on the back of his head, he could feel the hot cum drip down in thick globs onto his head and run down the side of his neck. It felt like warm yogurt, he felt almost as if he could feel Roman's swimmer attack his skin seeking a fertile womb to impregnate. He wondered how many girls had gotten knocked up by this thing, if they could even fit it inside them, he wondered if they even made condoms big enough to fucking fit it. "Lemme fucking go, asshole!" Roy cried as he tried and failed to push the bar up and away. It was very much above the 120 pounds he normally bench pressed, it felt more like a ton to him, he couldn't make it budge, and the way it locked in place pretty much meant he was stuck, except he could move forward, which wasn't much of an option either. Roy felt Roman slide down, his huge ass cheeks slapped which made Roy grunt and his cock jump, it was something he was used to, but he'd never had it happen so forcefully. And then he felt his face against his entrance and his eyes bulged as he felt the tongue swipe at his sensitive hole. "F-fuck!" He grunted, his body shuddered and one hand shot down to grip the leg of the weight bench which he was now realizing was bolted to the floor.

In front of Roy was another mirrored wall to let him see his face as Roman worked Roy's tight hole like a the cunt that it was. The sex god behind him was working Roy with teasingly long licks followed by short laps then prods. Soon, Roman was eating Roy's ass like a starved wolf. This alpha was hungry for the hole, but he wanted to break the resistant faggot before he gave them the satisfaction of feel his ass split apart on his cock. His rough hand gripped Roy's ass cheeks to pull them apart then kneaded them with his palms. He glanced up from those thick cheeks to get a look at Roy's face in the mirror. Roman gave the whole a long slurp then wiped his mouth with his forearm as he sat up to look Roy in the eyes. "I don't think you get it. I always get what I want, McDaniel. I'm going to destroy this ass and maybe I'll even give you seconds after that. Hell, I bet you're going to be begging for more at my doorstep tomorrow," Roman promised. His finger came down to Roy's ass, slipping into the spit slick hole to roughly press against his prostate. He finger fucked him a bit longer before returning his mouth to the tight hole to continue his assault.

Roy didn't want to admit that it was the best he'd ever felt getting eaten out but it was. He was holding back moans through his gritted teeth in no time flat. His chest had made it's way under the bar so the bar was now resting just below his shoulder blades, both his arms gripped the legs of the bench press. He refused to look at himself in the mirror instead he was treated to the sight of Roman's cock that was underneath the weight bench, leaking out globs of precum. The mesmerizing sight of it as it puled and grew larger overtook his mind. "FUCK!" Roy cried out. His hole was twitching wildly with hunger now. He didn't know what this fucker was doing to his ass but it was itching now, it felt like he rubbed icy hot gel all over it and it was just now getting to the "hot" part. It felt empty and needy like it needed a cock inside of it.

Every so often, Roman would slip his thick fingers into Roy's hole to finger fuck him while his other hand reached down to jerk his massive length. He would then return his mouth to his hole and continue his assault on the moaning bottom. "Beg for it, faggot," Roman growled against the hole. He bit on one of Roy's cheeks at one point while his fingers slipped back inside. As he bit into the thick meat, he looked into the mirror to see Roy hanging his head over the edge of the bench with a full view of his glorious prick. He decided to give him a show by flexing his dick. Thick ropes of pre blasted out to hit the hungry bottom in the face. Those active swimmers made sure to find their way into his mouth and nose.

Roy was struggling. His hands shifted around, trying to find a good spot to pull himself free but in the end he forgot that he was even trying to break free. After a few solid minutes of his asshole getting eaten out he was moaning loudly. "Put it in me. Just... fuck me..." He grunted. He had shifted slightly more now, he could feel his body wanting to fall face first onto the ground but Roy kept him in place "but, just, use a condom. I'm not a fucking slut." He grunted louder as he felt the teeth sink into his fat, marshmellowey cheeks. "Fuck, please?" His voice grew higher and it almost sounded like a whine at that point. A few more laps and Roman would have Roy completely desperate.

Roman gripped onto each cheek, spreading them apart, and burying his face deeper against the tight hole. His tongue continued to make patterns, blowing every so often, and prodding the hole to continue pushing the white boy's buttons. His hand came up at one point to give him another smack. The echo of the impact resonated through the room. Roman lifted his head just enough to have his eyes gaze over those fat cheeks and look at Roy through the mirror. "Look me in the eyes and say it louder," Roman ordered with another smack to his ass.

Roy looked up, pushing his torso up into a better position to actually look in the mirror, there was a bit of spit on his cheek that had escaped his mouth and was sliding upwards towards his temple that was now sliding the opposite way towards his jawline and his face was pure, beat red, which wasn't a look many men had seen on the usually proper and fully-in-control Roy. His mouth hung open slightly and his brow was tensed in frustration. "Just get it over with and fuck me already, fucking please?" He sounded like he was confused, like he was trying to ask for it without outright begging, without breaking his normally in control demeanor, but his face told the story of a cocky fucker who was panicking.

The muscle stud chuckled and stood up while stroking his massive fuck meat. Roman left him for a second to fulfill his promise of putting on a condom. Not much good it would do anyways. The stud was far too virile for a condom to be useful. He came back with a golden wrapped condom that looked bigger than a magnum. Special order for his dick. He bit onto the side and ripped it open to slip it onto his fat prick, sliding it over till it made his dick look like a latex banana. With one last smack to his ass, he spread his cheeks apart and shoved the head of the hammer into the tight hole and rolled his head back with a moan. "Fuck, you're even tighter than that faggot brother of yours. I wonder if you can take the whole thing too," Roman grunted as he pulled out then shoved back in deeper with a few inches.

Freaking out didn't begin to describe Roy's face when he saw the condom. Even with the size it barely managed to cover all of Roman's cock, and how it stretched out over the thing made Roy nervous. The thing was thick, but it still stretched out over Roman's dick like a second skin. He watched intently as Roman lined his cock up, wondering how this was going to go down, he didn't have much time to wonder though because that single gut punching thrust had him screaming out loud. "FUUUUUUUCK!!!!" He cried as he felt his body lurch forward. He felt the bar against his midback now, his face was barely an inch from the ground, he might be able to slip through all the way if he tried, with all the sweat he felt himself slipping more and more easily through, but again, those thoughts were fucked away the second the softball sized head punched into him. "FUCK FUCK FUCK! TAKE IT OUT!" Roy cried as his hole was abused. He could feel his cock sputtering underneath him, Roman was coming dangerously close to his prostate and Roy was already on the verge of exploding.

Roman continued to push his fuck meat deeper into Roy's ass, making sure he angled himself to rub right against his prostate before pulling out completely. "Take it out?" Roman shook his head. The stud grabbed onto Roy's thick hips and pulled him backwards while admiring that gaping hole. "We're just getting started, Roy, and that was just the head," Roman revealed as he smacked the tip of his dick against his ass a few times then shoved back in. "You're telling me you don't like it when I do this?" he asked as he pulled Roy's ass back to slide his head back up against Roy's g-spot. "Damn, your cunt is still fuckin' tight. Let's loosen this shit up," Roman moaned out as he pulled his cock head out then slammed back in to punch Roy's prostate. "Fuck yeah, here you go," Roman grunted as he repeated the motion.

Roy's vision went black a few times but that last thrust was the one that finally hit him. His cock just started spewing out onto the bench beneath him, filling the space between his abs and the tight, sweat soaked bench. Roy didn't realize he was still screaming until a little bit after that. Roman's cock was already testing his limits and it wasn't even close to being halfway in yet. It felt like Roman was shoving his whole fist into Roy's asshole. "Fuck fuck ffuufuck!" Roy whimpered, his whimpering moans accented by almost violent intakes of breath as he tried to contain himself. His asshole was quivering around the cock, his insides weren't made for something so big and thus were stretched out like a sock over the girth. It was almost like Roman was rearranging his organs to be a perfect fit to be a fuck toy.

Roman's hand came down to smack Roy's ass. "Damn, bitch, you fuckin' scream a lot. Your brother took my dick with no problem," Roman shook his head then squatted down a bit behind Roy. The bodybuilder looked like a gorilla behind Roy as he slammed a few more inches into his ass. He continued his brutality to pull his entire cock length out and slam it back in a few inches deeper. "This what you wanted?" Roman grunted as he pulled out again then forced himself deeper to reach the halfway mark of his dick. He made sure to flex his dick this time so that Roy could feel the vascular dick stretch him out further. "Damn, McDaniel, I should've fucked your ass in high school if I knew it would feel this good."

The fucking was slowly pushing Roy through the space between the bar and the cushion once more, the sweat and cum lubricating his push through. Roy felt his entire body dragging back and forth along the soft padding as Roman fucked him stupid. "Fuck, yessss!" He whined, a glob of drool exiting his mouth and darkening the ground it landed on. "Sl-slow down! F-fuck!" He cried out as he reached out, his hands hitting the ground hard to help brace himself but it wasn't helping. Roman was fucking him whether he liked it or not and Roy was in no real position to make demands at this point.

"Slow down? I thought you said you want me to fuck you," Roman teased as he pulled out again then shoved back in a few inches deeper. The stud started to rock his hips, each movement pushed himself deeper and deeper into Roy's ass until he was holding onto the barbell above Roy to steady himself. He pushed up onto his toes as he started to breed the older McDaniel balls deep. "Still want me to stow down?" he grunted over him, beads of sweat dripping from his head and pits onto the other.

Roy slid up and down along with Roman's thrusts though he slowly slid more and more forward until he was almost free, his face hit the ground. He thought for a moment that maybe Roman would fuck him right through the gap between the bar and the bench until his ass snagged the bar. He forgot about his large, shelf-like ass sticking out. The countless hours of squats and running and cycling had given him glutes that surpassed most. It was the only moment he wished his ass wasn't so fucking fat. The cold bar pressed up against his lower back, Roy was face first onto the floor, his chest inches away from the ground, his legs spread wide in an almost ideal reverse pile driving position. He could feel Roman's cock fuck into depths he didn't know were possible, he could have sword he felt it push right into his stomach as the fucking created a strange unease in his gut. He couldn't tell what was an orgasm and what was just Roman hitting the right spot inside him, it seemed like every movement caused his body to jerk and his muscles to tighten, the pressure on his prostate ensured that he was constantly spewing out or leaking cum depending on how the monstrous shaft rubbed against it.

Roman kept having to scoot forward as Roy slid more and more on the cum soaked bench. "Damn, bitch, you're squirting all over," the stud moaned out. The Asian stud squatted over Roy's trapped ass to keep drilling his fat prick in and out of his hole. "God damn, you McDaniels have some ass," he grunted with a hard smack to Roy's white meat to leave a stinging red hand print. With both hands sliding down to Roy's hips, he started to relentlessly pound the white boy. Each time his tanned hips slammed into the white meat, his balls would swing forward to slap against Roy's. Even as his thrusts grew faster, he never let up on the power of each thrust. "Fuck, I think I'm gonna cum," Roman moaned out louder now. The sounds of his hips slamming against Roy's ass grew louder and faster until they finally broke rhythm into sporadic thrusts. The monster cock inside of Roy's ass grew larger as it started to dump load after load into the condom. There was no way the thing would be able to hold the massive load. Those large swimmer broke through and started to fill Roy's stomach.

Roy was moaning against the padded floor, his face pressed into it so hard he could almost feel the solid concrete underneath. It sounded like murder. Roy was past the point of caring, his brain was going so fast that he couldn't keep up with it. He was just mindlessly moaning, attempting to form words but all that came out was senseless noises. "FUCK FUCK!" he cried out, swinging an arm back but he was too far away from anything now to grab onto anything, he seemed to realize what was about to happen. "PULL OUT!" He cried but it was too late, as soon as he finished the word out he could feel it. Literal gallons of cum emptying out inside him, causing his stomach to swell much like Travis' had earlier, but worse he could feel the strained condom inside him quivering like a pressurized balloon until the rubber busted inside him and his insides were now being flooded. The cum began to overflow quickly, Roy's gut was not big enough to touch the floor as it hung off the bench, a big, firm, pillowy gut filled with Roman's aggressive swimmers. All the while Roy was moaning mindlessly beneath him.

"Pull out?" Roman shook his head as he continued to slam his blasting cock inside of him. "Alright," Roman sighed and pulled out slowly from the gaping overflowed ass. The ripped condom was still clinging onto his dick as it slipped out of him. Ropes of cum shot from his dick to coat Roy's upper body and mat his hair. Those virile swimmers found their way into other holes, his nose and mouth and a few swimming into his ear. "Damn, McDaniel, I didn't realize you were such a fucking slut," Roman chuckled while slowly peeling off the ruined condom from his dick.

Roy was whimpering as he felt the cum land all over his body, the feeling of heat and the feeling of those attackative sperm made him writhe. "F-fuuuuck!" he continued to gasp, unable to move. He tried pulling forward but his ass kept him from going much father and now he couldn't even move backwards because his midsection was so fucking bloated with cum that he would probably spend the next couple of days tasting it whenever he burped. He was totally at the mercy of Roman now. Roy turned his head to the side to look up at Roman who was standing above him, the colossal cock so thick and massive that it drooped under it's own weight, dripping with cum still right onto his head. The thing was so massive, and the weight and fullness he was feeling in his gut that thing had to have been far inside him, but Roy didn't want to think too far into it. He felt so incredibly and thoroughly fucked that he didn't know if he would be able to walk. He was beginning to realize that his legs were a little numb and his balls were aching from the repeated thrashing Roman had given him with his own. They not only looked like softballs but they felt like softballs too.

Roman left Roy there for a bit to pull a beer out of the minifridge. "You look good there, McDaniel. Maybe I'll keep you there for the rest of the night," Roman chuckled. The cap of the bottle clattered on the cement floor. The massive muscle god returned to Roy; lifting his foot and pressing his foot on top of Roy's back while he downed the bottle. "Damn, McDaniel, you look good there," Roman admired his view in the mirror. He looked like a hunter that had just claimed his prey.  
He threw the bottle into the trash then raised his arm up to kiss his massive bicep while his other hand came down to stroke that massive fuck meat. The damn thing was still throbbing with power. It drooled more onto Roy's body.

Roy couldn't move, he was still more or less trapped with his incredibly fat ass keeping his backside hoisted up onto the weight bench but now he had a cum gut the size of a beach ball that was keeping him from pushing backwards, but that wasn't why he couldn't move, He was just fucked out. His brain was blank as he tried to take in what had just happened, not that he couldn't believe it happened, somewhere deep inside him wanted it to, but he had been taken so easily. Roy didn't consider himself a slut, or if he did entertain the idea he considered himself a high class one who controlled the cocks instead of letting them control him. But the fuck he just experienced left him feeling so incredibly used, drained to the point his dick almost felt numb. It was such an incredibly dirty and unclean situation and Roman had completely fucked any want to dominate out of him. He was face down in a puddle of his own juices contemplating this, his body glistening with which was now leaking onto the ground. Roman's cock drooled onto his face with the thick cum, combining with his sweat. It smelled incredibly musky and it made his eyes water somewhat, some dripped into his mouth and it tasted incredibly thick. It felt like hot syrup on his skin. Roy could feel the juices swirling inside of him, There was a point he swore he could have tasted the cum that Roman was fucking into his ass. He felt so incredibly defeated, he didn't move at all to push Roman away when his massive foot came down on his back.

Roman lifted his foot from Roy's back and started to stroke his mighty fuck meat again. "What's wrong, Roy? I thought a faggot like you loved taking big dicks," Roman chuckled. With his big meat hammer in hand, he traced the drooling head against Roy's stretched out hole then shoved it back in. "Ah, fuck yeah, still nice and tight," Roman grunted as slowly sunk his cock back into Roy. The thick cum displaced outside of the stretched hole as the dick sunk deeper into him. "Go on, faggot. Beg for more," Roman grunted as he slammed his entire length back in.

Roy was spent, he couldn't take any more, at the same time his cock was aching, he had cum so many time that his balls felt empty, he felt so full that he thought he was about to vomit, which is weird since Roman had been fucking his ass for the better part of the last was it two hours now? Roy had lost track of time. He was feeling dizzy, and his hole felt incredibly used. His hands had cupped his large, round cumgut, trying to comprehend just how a fucking human could produce so much jizz. He opened his mouth, telling himself he needed to say stop, he needed this to stop. "Please fuck me." The words felt so natural coming out of Roy, though they surprised them as they left his lips. He could already feel his ass quake as Roman's hips slammed into his, he could feel the cum inside him sloshing around. "Fuck me, Roman, fuck me!" he groaned, his voice hoarse, broken, and strained against the padded floor of the garage-turned-workout room.

A cocky grin grew on Roman's face as he heard Roy's words. "That's a good fuck toy," he chuckled. With one hand on the barbell pinning Roy down, he easily lifted it up to rerack it higher. The stud hook his muscular arm around Roy's chest while the other hand came down to grab onto Roy's leg to hoist him up into the air. "Say my name bitch. Who's your daddy?" Roman growled into his ear while looking Roy in the eyes through the reflection of the mirror across from them. "Look how fuckin' big that cum belly is... let's see how much it takes to knock you up," Roman grunted as he started to flex his arms to bounce Roy on his dick. It didn't take him long to start slamming his hips up to continue breeding Roy.

"Roman!" Roy cried out. His admission sent a shiver up his spine. Roy, with a slack jaw, looked up at Roman towering above him. The muscle on top of muscle, the expertise in which he filled Roy up. Roy knew on some level that Roman was ruining him, that he'd never be able to fuck other guys and feel any sort of pleasure from it beyond a mild tickle again, but he was so caught up in the way Roman was making him feel, like a living fleshlight and cum receptacle, that he really couldn't bring himself to care. Roy's hole was fell fucked now, jizz exploding out with each thrust with loud slurping noises as Roman further ruined his hole. Roy reached up with one hand to grab the heavy barbell that had once pinned him while the other reached out to grip Roman's bicep, finding that the thing was so thick he could barely wrap his hand around half of it. Roman was truly a fuck beast.

For the next twenty minutes, Roman continued to piston his cock in and out of Roy's ruined hole before finally blasting his insides with another round of his yogurt thick cum. Those virile swimmers invaded Roy's body looking for something to impregnate. Then for another twenty minutes, Roman continued to fuck Roy up against the mirror with his legs on the ground before dumping another load in him. He continued plowing Roy for another two hours with the last position in having Roy lay on top of his sweaty muscular body on the ground.

By the end of it Roy had nearly 10 whole gallons of jizz inside him, his hair was matted, his hole loose and sloppy, the jizz had been fucked so deep inside him that he couldn't push it out normally and instead had to let it dribble out from his ruined cunt. His gut was swollen like a beach ball, tight and firm. He had one arm wrapped around it and the other behind him on Roman's neck, caressing the muscles lovingly. His eyes were wide as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He felt delirious almost, he could almost feel Roman's jizz infecting his body with this need. Usually at this point Roy was up and out, losing interest in whatever dick had been fucking him but Roman's cock was all that was on his mind, replacing Roy's desire for meaningless sex with desire for Roman's seed. Roman was possessive, knew what he wanted, which was a change of pace as most guys were too afraid to take anything from Roy, but now it was Roy's turn to be needy. He wanted nothing more than to take another load from Roman's cock but at the same time he was content to just lie on top of the muscled man's body, enjoying the sensation of Roman's dick inside his hole. "Fuck, Daddy." Was all Roy could say, though it was more of a whine. Roy was close to just passing out, it had been the first time he'd ever felt like passing out after sex, but he was fucking exhausted.

Roman hooked his arms under Roy's legs after dumping one last load into that bloated belly. The stud easily lifted his used cock sleeve and threw him off to the side. Roman pulled himself off the floor and walked over to his minifridge again to grab another beer. "Get the fuck out of here," Roman chuckled. "I'm done with you, cum rag. You can go now," he ordered while taking a long sip from his drink. "Don't fuckin' pass out on my floor. Get your shit and go," Roman chuckled. "Daddy, doesn't like overnight guests."

Roy was enjoying the light fucking and even found it mildly romantic, which is why it came as a surprise when he was once again face first into the mats. "J-jesus dude, why'd you-" He was cut off by Roman's words, his eyes widening when he realized that he was the fuck and dump this time. "d-dude you can't just fu-" He gulped as he crawled to his knees, feeling the sudden shift in weight as all that cum shifted around in his gut. He had swollen up like a beach ball, he couldn't even see his cock from around his tight, firm gut anymore. There was so much cum inside him and he could feel it leaking out. It was thick, incredibly virile, and Roy felt it in places he didn't know he could feel sensation in. He let out a gulp as he looked up at Roman's uncaring face and blushed deeply before grabbing his clothes, slipping them on quietly as he avoided eye contact. As he stood he could feel the cum staining the back of his pants and leaking down his leg, his gut was so huge he couldn't even fit his sweater over the bulge, his pants wouldn't even button properly thanks to the added weight of the cum. Worse yet his ass felt sore and used, He was walking bow legged towards the door, still too embarrassed to look Roman in the eye again as he walked out, thanking god it was now dark out and no one could see him so bloated and used. He just hoped his little brother wasn't up either.

 


End file.
